Elizabeth's Raindash
About Raindash (frequently referred to in episodes as "The Hybrid") was created when the embryo of a Mew was infused with genes from Rainbow Dash. Unlike Dragonet, who was never fused with anything and has always been an (unknowing) Ninja Dragonet, she had Rainbow Dash's DNA added to her and turned into Raindash. While Rainbow Dash was set free and allowed to return to her original world, the baby Mew was kept by the scientists. Powers and abilities * Moveset: Like Mew, she can learn all Pokémon moves. * Transformation: She can transform into any Pokémon, but cannot change her blue coloration. * Hypnosis: She can hypnotize anybody except Dark-types into doing her bidding. This is her main attack. *Clouds: She can control clouds and transform into a cloud. Her whole body is invisible except for her mane, which she can't hide. When she enters a place, the whole area will be covered in foggy clouds and make it hard to see. *Levitation: With her strong psychic powers, she can float in the air. *Speed: She can fly faster than a jet and can dodge practically every attack. *Glowing mane: When surrounded by fog/clouds, Raindash's mane glows brightly and strikes fear into others. *Rainbows: Raindash can create rainbows in the sky with a beam she shoots from her mouth. She can also create rainbow mist to amaze others. Weaknesses/Flaws * She cannot stop her mane from glowing, making her easy to spot in the fog. * When she becomes angry and starts to attack people, she can't control how she acts and is unable to stop until she is calmed down. * Her Psychic shield cannot block Dark-type attacks. * She rarely shows emotion for fear of being called weak, so it is very hard to talk to her and calm her down. Frequently, though, she cries when nobody else is looking. * Her fog, while hard to get rid of due to being thick, can be blown away with Defog. * Raindash is allergic to peanuts like Kodakoi is. While she can't die from age ''due to being a Mew, she can still die from things that aren't aging. She always carries an Epipen with her just in case. History Elizabeth rescued Raindash's Egg from a group of corrupt scientists in ''The Mystery Of Raindash!.The Mew embryo had already had the Rainbow Dash genes added to it before hatching, so it remains in its current state from birth. Personality and characteristics Probably due to her origin in science, Raindash is a very aggressive Pokémon who threatens to hypnotize others if they don't do what she wants. She is very violent and there isn't much one can do to calm her down. As revealed at TBA, Raindash hates Dahlla because she is Psychic and normal type. They fighting each other's because of the psychic fights. Jumpluff is terrified of her and thinks she's a monster, even though Raindash does not want to hurt her. As shown in Elizabeth Is Suspended, if angered, she will go on a violent rampage and destroy anything in her path until she calms down. She is also extremely powerful due to being scientifically modified and can easily defeat nearly any Pokémon, even ones with the type advantage. Generally, Raindash does not show her emotions very often, thinking they'll make her look weak. She only will cry if there is nobody else to watch. Gallery Raindash in the clouds.png|Raindash's mane when she's surrounded by clouds Squishy 10 Percent Forme.png|As Zygarde (via Transform) in its 10% forme Squishy Lands Wrath.png|Using Land's Warth as Zygarde (via Transform) in its 10% forme Squishy 10 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse as Zygarde (via Transform) in its 10% forme Elizabeth Raindash.png In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook Raindash will cloak the entire area in clouds before hypnotizing the player. Trivia * She was originally a Mew before birth and was supposed to stay that way, but was genetically altered by scientists to have Rainbow Dash's DNA. She frequently complains about this. * Raindash hates and intensely distrusts all humans except for Elizabeth. With time, however, she slowly comes to trust someone after getting to know them for a while. * Her personality and backstory are based off the old version of Dragonet before her backstory was changed. Her nickname, "The Hybrid," was originally Dragonet's nickname when she was still protrayed as a freaky science experiment hybrid. Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Non-Pokémon Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Hybrids Category:Female Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters